Pokemon Guardians
by Ectens
Summary: Due to a certain two events, the world of Pokemon is no longer the one we once knew. Under the new clauses of Pokemon Rights, no human can hold onto Pokemon within Pokeballs. The only exception being the Pokemon Guardians, who are authorized to have a single Pokemon as their partner. Follow Evan and Yvette as they head to The Academy to become the prestigious Guardians!


The world has changed, has it not?

Two key events occurring in a single decade had provided the catalyst for an earthshaking change no one expected. Change none would have been expected to occur in their lifetime and a change no one expected to occur in a short span of ten years.

The first event was the breakthrough in biotechnology by the Silph Company. During a celebrated Science Festival where the latest technology was presented to the public, the Silph Co. showed the world their latest device, the Cross Translator, XTrans for short. The device was able to translate the thoughts of humans and Pokemon to the opposing party. What this meant was that humans and Pokemon could now communicate normally, as if they became the same kind. This invention was received by thunderous applause from various Pokemon committees, who sang the praise of this revolutionary new technology. Needless to say, the device was a massive hit, selling out worldwide. It even became a compulsory device for all trainers to carry shortly after by law.

The second event, however, was less joyous than the first. Just a short three years after the XTrans became a compulsory device for all Trainers to hold, a shocking research paper shocked the world once again. According to this particular paper, after a multitude of tests conducted by scientists on the behavior of wild and captured Pokemon with the XTrans, it was revealed that Pokeballs and Apricorns contained a certain brainwashing chemical. This chemical alters the brain waves of the captured Pokemon, causing them to lose their free will and obey their captured masters.

International committees received this news with disgust and condemned the manufacturing companies of Pokeballs and demanded them to restrict the addition of said chemicals into their products. It was in vain, as the manager of the Pokeball Manufacturing Company declared that as impossible as "...Without chemicals within the Pokeballs acting like a safety pin to the captured Pokemon, it would be difficult to ensure the safety of our customers, who may be prone to attacks by Pokemon."

Faced with the dilemma of releasing their Pokemon and allow them to regain their freedom or keeping their adored Pokemon at the cost of their free will, Trainers worldwide were confused and lost.

Various Pokemon activist groups insisted on the general public to boycott the purchase of Pokeballs and requested for them to release their Pokemon. Splinter groups from the once dysfunctional Team Plasma soon joined the campaign and not long, the Pokemon Rangers as well.

The result was inevitable. Under a newly established law, no longer can humans capture Pokemon for domestic or personal use. While this law was faced with considerable opposition in its initial implementation, leading to numerous scuffles from region to region, the dust soon settled and a new age dawned upon the world of Pokemon.

A lengthy ten years after this event, is where our story begins.

* * *

><p>[Year 10, March 28]<p>

Light from the first dawn shone softly on the face of Evan, who was by the green meadow just down south of Pallet Town near Prof. Oak's Laboratory. Sitting amongst the vividly coloured flowers and grass, he gazed upon the skies before him. The skies were still dark, but the few rays of light that have pierced through lighted up the area with a gentle hue.

Today was the day Evan set off from Pallet Town to study in The Academy at Saffron City. Being overexcited like always, he woke up three full hours before his normal waking time and spent his time gazing into the dark sky, waiting for morning to come.

As he watched the sun rays grow stronger and stronger in intensity, Evan gave an equally radiant smile. He could hardly believe that he was the chosen representative of Pallet Town to study at The Academy with a chance to interact and perhaps even befriend a Pokemon. Ever since the incidents that occured ten years back, no one has treated Pokemon like they did before.

Evan could faintly recall the times when Pokemon was all around him and how they were indispensable companions to everyone. Contact with Pokemon is rare and considered unusual. After, having a Pokemon now infringes on their rights, making owning any personal Pokemon strictly prohibited.

The representatives of each town were an exception, however. Theses representatives are Guardians-to-be, who are tasked with maintaining law and order as well as the rights of both Pokemon and Humans. As such, they are often paired with a Pokemon to serve as their partner. It was an extremely prestigious and sought after job as a result, but only 2 from each town can join The Academy to study and become Guardians.

Evan stood up from the greenery and stretched his arms a little before letting out a big yawn. He could expect that his lack of sleep from the night before to affect his journey to The Academy later already.

Evan turned around and headed back home to meet up with Yvette, who will be leaving with Evan today to the Academy. Evan skipped along the dirt road despite his exhaustion, perhaps as an attempt to lift his moods through more cheerful actions. It could be regarded a success, as by the time he reached his doorsteps, all signs of exhaustion has left him and what was on his face was beaming and sparkling.

Opening the ever familiar red door, he entered his house, where he saw a half awake Yvette, with her messy pale pink bed hair stretching from head to knee. Yvette whispered an inaudible whimper, which Evan translated as "Good Morning". He promptly responded with a similar greeting, albeit with a more energy and enthusiasm.

As Yvette headed to the washroom to change out of her pajamas and for some personal grooming, Evan headed up the stairs to his room to grab the belongings he had to bring for the trip to Saffron City. Initially, he had hoped that he could journey across the routes and forests to Saffron City, making the journey a mini adventure. Much to his disappointment, however, a cab would be fetching them in order to protect them against Pokemon living in the wilderness.

He picked up his backpack that he had diligently packed the previous night, which contained all his basic necessities. His education in The Academy would take at least three years to complete, so he made sure he packed everything necessary, since he would be saying goodbye to Pallet Town for the next three years.

Perhaps Evan had spent too much time thinking about unnecessary thoughts, but by the time he returned back to the living room, Yvette had already changed into The Academy's school uniform: A sky blue cardigan overlaying a simple white uniform fastened with a red tie coupled with a simple violet miniskirt. Evan sported a similar attire, exchanging the violet miniskirt with a long blue pants.

"Are you ready?" Evan asked Yvette casually as he saw Yvette sitting by the sofa, reading a book.

"Yes." The usual laconic and soft-spoken Yvette replied in a volume barely audible.

"Let's head off then! Towards The Academy!" Evan said as he thrust his hands into the air, attempting to inspire the same amount of enthusiasm to a deadpan girl. Yvette, acting as if the previous act was completely invisible, continued reading for a few moments more before gently sliding a simple bookmark between the pages of the book and closing it with both hands. Yvette's response made Evan's hand dangling in the air awkwardly, who felt that his attempts to be friendly have not been reciprocated.

Yvette walked softly towards Evan and tip-toed to reach his frozen hand in the air, lowering it with a degree of care and tenderness, before heading off to the door. Evan stood there static and unmoving, as if petrified into immobility.

"You should hurry." A hushed voice was heard in a distance, waking Evan from his petrification.

Evan, with a certain feeling of dejection, headed off to the door where Yvette was waiting. While Yvette being cold to him can be said to be a daily occurrence, he still cannot shake off the fact that Yvette is that unsporting sometimes.

Evan and Yvette put on their shoes quickly and with their bags, headed off to the main road where their ride was waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello. If you managed to finish reading this, I am really happy already! This is my very first fan fiction written, so posting this is making me a little nervous... I would gladly accept criticism, especially on grammar and language usage as the reason why I started writing is to improve my command in English! I hope you enjoyed reading this~**


End file.
